In recent years, advances in seed genetics have increased the potential economic benefits of planting fields at the optimal population (i.e., number of seeds planted per acre). Generally, the optimal population represents the number of plants that optimizes the economic return, and depends on the number of productive plants that can be supported by a given field or region of the field. However, the optimal population is dependent upon the weather and soil conditions in the field between planting and harvest, which must be assumed, estimated or forecasted at the time of planting. Additionally, even at or near the optimal planted population, emerged plants which are known to be unproductive consume resources without providing economic return. As such, there is a need for systems, methods and apparatus of optimizing a crop stand.